Thargus Grimblade
Appearance: Thargus has short blonde hair, with a goatee and a moustache, he has a fairly good fighters build and is as tall as the average man. Psychology: Coming from a long line of military men, Thargus is proud and chivilrous, somewhat sarcastic, and very serious and strategic in combat but when things get bad he will always try to lighten the mood, though haunted by the death of his father he continues to fight vigilantly against his enemies hoping to make his family name remembered as his family has time and time again given the ultimate sacrifices. Birthplace: Andorhal Background: Thargus was born in Andorhal during the time of the scrouge, coming from a long military background of warriors leading all the way back to the Arahi empire, he drew witness to the tragedies that happened when the Undead attacked Andorhal, his two brothers and father were sent off to the defense of the city leaving him alone as his mother died a few years before, as the city and the lands surrounding it were lost, he was told by his father at the last line of defense for the people of Andorhal to run and try to find a caravan that will head south, Thargus ran for days wondering the fate of his brothers and father, soon he learned his Fathers fate, as he got up one morning he was soon grabbed by an armed undead soldier, it was his father, Thargus awaited his doom but as his father was about to strike him with the family sword a hammer bashed his head in, a Paladin quickly grabbed the young Thargus who had grabbed the family sword and ran for a near bye caravan of refugees and soldiers, he then took refuge in Stromgarde where his family history originated, and was sent down to Stormwind later from overpopulation, His life moto is "I live as a soldier, I fight as a soldier, and I might as well bloody die as one." Later on, Thargus met a master smith by the name of Drogy Hammerbeard who took Thargus as his apprentice. Drogy brought Thargus to the Mithril Order's base camp in the Un'Goro crater where they was plenty of ore and heat from the volcano for which the base camp was built into. But sadly this was not a blacksmiths paradise, Un'Goro is filled of blood thirsty predators which would easily pick off the most cautious of men with ease, but with this opposition came a opprotunity for Drogy to test how Thargus could adapt and survive to this enviroment. After staying in this enviroment for monthes, Thargus and Drogy became close friends as Thargus picked up the skills of a blacksmith that Drogy taught him. Drogy, who always loves to test his apprentices, sent Thargus on frequent suicide missions filled with danger and impossible objectives, was surprised that Thargus came back successful each time. Thargus, who is always trying to make a name for himself took these tasks willingly and got the full respect of Drogy one foggy night when the pair went into the jungle on one of Drogy's crazed missions to get a dinosaur egg from the infamous dinosaur called "King Mosh" but of course he sent Thargus in to get the egg by himself while Drogy waited a safe distance away. Thargus succeded but Mosh was not happy and chased Thargus for hours, worried about Drogy (who went missing as Thargus returned with the egg) Thargus ran back to base to find Drogy. When he found nobody at the camp, Thargus ran back into the jungle and eventually saved Drogy who was unconscious. After monthes in Un'Goro the Mithril Order was asked to aid the Stromgardians in the assault on Andorhal, Thargus was pleased to once again fight his arch enemies and fought valiantly alongside the Stromgardians. After the battle ended Thargus was asked by Alestorm Trollbane to join the army of Stromgarde and Thargus eargerly accepted. One day Thargus went on a scouting mission around Andorhal and encountered a Scrouge patrol, Thargus fought against them desperately but eventually was knocked unconscious and taken to Stratholme and was tortured for any information he might have. After monthes of this Thargus was planning his escape and was given his way out by a couple of careless acolytes did not bar the door securely. After attacking the pair of acolytes, Thargus made his escape out of Stratholme and was able to reunite with his comrades in the army. After just a few weeks of being back, his unit in the army was called to reinforce the town of Hillsbrad from Forsaken assault. But the reinforcing Stromgardians and the militia from Hillsbrad were eventually over-run, Thargus and the surviving soldiers including Rolain Logranth were captured. Thargus was picked as an experiment for his strength fighting the undead and the valor he displayed. The Forsaken used a disease to turn Thargus into an undead. The Forsaken then sent him to Northrend for further experimentation. Though turned into an undead, Thargus was able to retain his free will and eventually broke out of his prison, though only to make a small lonely living in the frozen wastes of Northrend, Thargus suffered from a serious case of amnesia. As the days pass, Thargus goes into a deep depression until a confused Alexander Eden crosses his path and then helps Thargus by returning him to his normal state of being a human along with returning his memories. After returning once again to the army, Thargus was present at many battles and is a grizzled veteran of the army and is driven to defend his countrymen. He quickly rose through the ranks and became a Captain in the army. Eventually Thargus was assigned to Corrins Crossing and has spent monthes fighting off the undead as well as any other opposition. Thargus now returns to rejoin his comrades in their fight against the undead. Thargus got his orders from Commander Rolain who is a close friend of his, and within a day of his return, Rolain sends Thargus to stay with the Scarlet Crusaders and keep an eye on their activities, Thargus helps defend Darrowshire from an Abomanation and agrees to aid in the assault on Crown Guard Tower, before the assault commences, a Scarlet Crusader chases down a Death knight and a battle begins, Thargus and the Scarlet Commander Damian arrive to aid him the Crusader. Thargus takes care of the Death knight for the time being but while Thargus was fighting him, Damian was fighting a mighty death knight named Tristram, after Tristram knocks Damian unconscious, Thargus steps into his path and stalls Tristram so that the Crusaders may bring their commander to safety, Thargus fights Tristram to his very last breath until he takes a sword blow to the throat by Tristram, his body has been moved to safety in Durnholde and awaits burial, but it appears the gods have smiled on Thargus and Alexander, Khaiden and Rolain ressurected Thargus to fight once more. Thargus then marched with his men to aid the defense and capture of Andorhal, he met many ghosts of his past there, the Lich that killed and ressurected his father and two old friends who've been ressurected as scrouge. After the battle for Andorhal, Thargus and what remins of the soldiers that marched to the defense of Andorhal pulled back to Stromgarde lines and back to their active duties. Thargus now spends his time in Durnholde, training his men and training himself. Awaiting for the time when his next tour of duty arrives. Category:Characters